the seven day virus
by fmagirl167
Summary: gaara suddenly gets sick now it's up to lee to take care of him. but will they find a cure in time?
1. Chapter 1

HI anime fans, this is my first naruto story so I hope you enjoy my

Non detailed story! Oh yeah I don't don't own Gaara or lee!

Gaara and lee were sitting down at the table eating breakfast when suddenly Gaara didn't look well. "Uh something is not right, Gaara is looking very pale and…." Lee thought when Gaara suddenly collapsed onto the kitchen floor. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Gaara!" Lee screamed as he got up and ran around in circles trying to figure out what to do. Meanwhile Gaara who had no strength left in him was crawling to his room. which is on the fifth floor! Don't ask why the heck his room is up there. Anyway back to the story so Gaara was crawling to the elevator to get to his room. Cause he doesn't have any strength and he doesn't want to crawl up 5 flights of stairs

Gaara's pov

I was on my way into the elevator and right when I was about all the way in the doors were closing. "Why did I put the stupid doors on a 30 second timer? Stupid me"

Normal Pov

The elevator was almost closed on Gaara's leg nooooooooooooooooo not Gaara's sacred leg

"Lee Help me!" Gaara screamed

Lee who was playing DDR on challenge mode heard Gaara's cry.

He quickly paused his game and teleported to the elevator.

"I'm here my luv" lee said as he pulled Gaara into the elevator before the EVIL doors closed on his leg. thank goodness

"Thank you Lee, but how did you get here so fast?" Gaara asked out of breath. Lee smiled and said "I teleported" "when did you know how to teleport? Gaara asked.

Gaara's pov

When I looked around the inside of the elevator Lee was gone. The elevator came to a stop on floor 5. I got out and crawled to my door and collapsed because I had no strength to crawl anymore.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my non detailed story!


	2. hospitols

Hi I'm back and now back to the story!

Later that night lee stopped playing DDR and went upstairs to check on Gaara. When he got up there he saw Gaara fainted on the ground. "Ahhhhh! Gaara speak to me, say something anything!" lee panicked as he ran around in circles screaming his head off.

Suddenly Gaara awoke. "Lee stop screaming I'm trying to sleep." Then he was about to fall back asleep when lee ran over to him.

"Oh my luv I'm glad your okay" said lee as he hugged Gaara tight. So tight that Gaara couldn't breath. "Uhh Lee I… can't ….breath……….! Gaara's face turned blue and he fainted!

5 min. later Lee finally noticed that Gaara fainted and let go of him. "I'm so sorry Gaara" Lee apologized as he kissed him on the forehead. YAY! Lee carried Gaara to his bed and put a cold rag on his head because he had a very high fever! Lee also called the doctor to make sure that Gaara was okay.

"Yes well it seems that your friend might need to go to the hospital for extra care." Said the doctor. Lee understood but he knew how much Gaara hated going to hospitals. So while he was sleeping he teleported him to the hospital.

Gaara's POV:

I awoke to a huge room and noticed I was strapped down to a bed so that I couldn't get up. Then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my arm as one of the doctors put a needle into my arm. Which hurt by the way? Then I fell back asleep.

Normal POV:

Lee got to go into Gaara's room to check on him and to see if he had escaped yet. Anyway when he came in he saw his love sleeping soundly. "He is so cute when he is sleeping". : Lee said as he went up to Gaara and kissed him again.

Random fan girls: YAY!

Lee turned around because he heard voices coming from nowhere.

The doctors came back in and told Lee that he had to wait outside for a couple of min. Lee did as he was told and went outside into the waiting room. Meanwhile Gaara woke up and looked around the room and freaked out! "Ahhhhh! Get me out of this EVIL PLACE"! Gaara screamed as he was trying to escape but

The doctors were blocking his only exit and besides the fact that he was strapped down to the bed. Then all of a sudden Gaara couldn't breathe and fainted. "Oh no doctor get me the machine quick!

So the doctor hooked Gaara up to the breather machine. And then they injected some more medicine into his arm. Lee who was still in the waiting room was allowed to come back into Gaara's room. When he entered his room he saw Gaara hooked up to all these machines.

What will Lee's reaction be? Tune into chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Now we will see Lee's reaction!

When Lee came into Gaara's room he saw Gaara hooked up to all these machines. Lee was so freaked out that he couldn't speak. Well Gaara was doing well considering the fact that he couldn't breathe. Anyway the doctors were running around grabbing stuff for Gaara.

Gaara's POV:

It was so hard to breathe and I wanted to go home because I hate hospitals. But I knew I had to stay here to get well.

Normal POV:

Right when they thought that they had everything under control Gaara suddenly started coughing up blood out of nowhere. So the doctors where trying to get him to stop coughing but everything they tried backfired. So they just gave him some medicine and hoped that it would stop on its own.

Lee was worried cause he didn't want to lose his lover

ahhhhhhhhhh how adorable anyway Lee was sitting by Gaara's side the whole time because he didn't want to leave him.

That night Lee got to feed Gaara top ramen. YAY!

But when he was feeding Gaara the soup didn't go well with his stomach and you know he threw up on the floor. Lee stopped feeding him and went to get a bucket for him and then he let him rest.

The doctors had everything under control for now

What will happen next? Tune into ch.4


	4. Chapter 4

The forth day!

The next day Gaara was still throwing up. He already went through 5 buckets.

Gaara's POV:

I wished that my body would stop making me throw up. But I felt horrible and the worst part of this is, I can't breathe and I'm throwing up at the same time.

Normal POV:

Finally Gaara stopped throwing up and coughing up blood. The doctors wanted to run some tests on Gaara. They took him down into their lab and laid him down onto the lab table. They started off by taking a blood sample. Then they needed another sample (you know what) but they would have to wait until Gaara had his strength back. So they just let him rest and waited until then. Cause they were cool like that.


	5. Chapter 5

The escape!

Gaara was still in the testing room and the doctors were going to inject some more medicine into his arm. When he saw the needle he knocked the doctor onto the floor and ran out of the building. Once outside Gaara took out his cell phone and called for his limo driver to pick him up. When he finally arrived Gaara got in. "to my house and step on it". Said Gaara. Meanwhile back inside the hospital: Lee was waiting for Gaara in his room. But then he had senses that Gaara was not in the building anymore. He ran out into the lobby and thought about where Gaara could have gone. Then he realized that Gaara's house was only a mile away and so then Lee Teleported to Gaara's house. Meanwhile in Gaara's house:

Gaara got inside and walked over to the cough and laid down cause he didn't have the strength to make it all the way to his room.

Then 2 min. later Lee teleported into the room and saw Gaara on the cough. He ran over to him. "Gaara what are you doing here? " Lee asked concerned. Gaara who looked like he was going to faint said" I don't want to go back there and there is nothing you can do about it". Lee grabbed Gaara by the arm and was about to teleport him back when all of a sudden Gaara attacked Lee and sent him flying into the stair case. Then Gaara went back to the cough to lay down again.

Lee's POV:

I can't believe that he attacked me. This is so not like him he really needs to go back to the hospital so they can help him because I don't want to lose my boyfriend!

Normal POV:

Lee started to cry. He got up and limped back over to Gaara and asked him once again to come back. This time Gaara go angry and slapped Lee across the face and yelled "I AM NOT GOING BACK AND THAT IS FINAL!" Then Gaara got dizzy and fainted. "Oh no Gaara". Lee screamed. He picked him up and teleported back to the hospital.

What will happen? Tune in to chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Bad news

When Lee arrived back with Gaara, the doctors up Gaara back into his hospital room. They also put him in a straight jacket so that he couldn't fight back. Lee was just relived that he got Gaara back in time. Meanwhile: Hawkeye Gaara's girlfriend was watching Gaara videos on you tube when her cell phone rang. It was lee "He Lee what's wrong?" she asked. "Lee was scared but said" Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Gaara is sick in the hospital". "She froze for a second. "And how long has he been in there?" she said. "About 5 ½ days, "Lee said terrified of what she was going to do him. "I'll be right there. "She said". Lee waited for her in the lobby until she came. When she arrived she was very angry, angry at Lee for not telling her that her boyfriend was sick. But as also worried cause she hoped that Gaara was alright. Anyway the doctor led her to Gaara's room, when she came in she saw Gaara strapped to the bed and all these machines hooked to him. She was horrified of what she saw. She fainted. Lee caught her before she hit the ground. Then Gaara awoke and tried to get up but he couldn't move his arms, and cause he was strapped down. Anyway Gaara saw his girlfriend in Lee's arms and he wanted to go to her. "Grr!" (cough) let me (cough) go (cough)!" Gaara said. The doctor said" NO last time you got lose you escaped so NO! Gaara got angry and out of nowhere the bed straps broke and Gaara got up and ran to his girlfriend's side. Then she woke up. "Gaara She said. "Yeah (cough) it's (cough) me (cough)! Gaara said. She hugged him and they kissed for a second cause Gaara was still coughing but suddenly Gaara couldn't breathe and as he was gasping for air he said" I…………………Luv…………………………….You….. Then he collapsed. The doctors picked him up and hooked him back up to all of the machines. Hawkeye burst into tears. "No! Gaara". She cried Lee let her cry onto his shoulder. _Ahh how cute_

They asked them to wait outside but she wouldn't move. "No I'm not leaving Gaara alone with you evil doctors" She said. So that night there was a terrible thunder storm. They kept having power surges. Then 2 hours later the storm died down and the specialist they hired was in the rain forest looking for a cure for Gaara. Meanwhile Hawkeye was sitting by Gaara's side holding his hand. Then all of a sudden the machine was malfunctioning and Gaara wasn't getting the air he needed form the machine. He started to shake uncontrollably cause he couldn't breathe and cause he was having side effects from the medicine they gave him.

All of the doctors were running around until Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S IT DO SOMETHING CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BOYFRIEND". She screamed.

What will happen next? Tune into the final chapter

Of the seven day virus!


	7. that dreadful day

That dreadful day

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story I just got over my writers block so here it is the final chapter of the seven day virus

The rain forest guy was still in the rain forest. Meanwhile:

Gaara was doing really bad he had a breather mask on and he had a lot of IV wires hooked to him.

Anyway Lee was sitting by his side when all of a sudden the monitor went Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

The doctors rushed over to him.

Doctors: he's not breathing

Lee: noooooooooooooooooo!

The doctors took out their neat machine and went over to Gaara

Doctor: Clear zap

Nothing happened. This went on for about 2 hours when finally Gaara awoke. He sat up and coughed up blood onto the white floor.

Lee: walked over to his love

Gaara I'm glad you're awake he hugged him

Gaara: thanks lee……………………………….

Lee: um Gaara

Gaara: I………..Can't…………….breathe. And he laid back down

The doctors put the breather machine back on him and then they awaited the call from the rain forest guy.

Gaara was hanging on to life

Lee was praying that he would survive

Meanwhile in the show:

Temari was on a date with Shikamaru, when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up

Temari: Yes what's up?

Doctors: It's your brother

Temari: I'll be right there

She used her fan and flew there.

When she arrived the doctors showed her to his room

When she walked in she ran over to her brother

Temari: Gaara are you okay?

Gaara who couldn't barley breathe: no!

Temari: hugged him gently

Well I've got to go see ya she kissed him on the forehead

Then she left. Right when she left Gaara's machine went crazy and he wasn't responding so the doctors did the shock thing again but this time it took about 5 hours to get Gaara to respond.

But this time Gaara responded but he wasn't but he wasn't breathing well at all

The doctors were thinking: where is that rain forest guy w/ the cure? We are running out of time.

Then Gaara suddenly started coughing up blood.

A/N: wow he can't breathe and he is coughing up blood poor Gaara

Back to the R/F:

The guy finally found the cure and was headed back to the hospital

Meanwhile:

The doctors: Were running out of time

Gaara wasn't holding out to well but they knew he would pull through

Gaara was on his last once of life and the machine went Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Again. Lee ran over to Gaara's side.

Lee: you can't die cries

Then the rain forest guy appeared with the cure

Doctors: finally

They put the cure into a needle and injected it into Gaara's arm

They waited about 5 mins. And suddenly Gaara awoke and sat up

Gaara: What's going on?

Lee: Gaara you're alive hugs

The doctors were glad the cure worked. So Lee took Gaara home and so Gaara survived!

THE END!


End file.
